


[Podfic] Sleep Ears the Dog

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] The Dog [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Patrick wants his bed back.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: [Podfic] The Dog [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Sleep Ears the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep Ears the Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485016) by [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman). 



## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/typo-the-dog_202012/05.%20Sleep%20Ears%20the%20Dog.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/typo-the-dog_202012/05.%20Sleep%20Ears%20the%20Dog.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:48  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-22/140154157-44100-2-a81d6c39c1485.m4a)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:06:48


End file.
